1. Field of the Invention
The invention involves a curing press chute that serves to withdraw finished tires after their removal from a curing press mold.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The existing curing press chutes are the part of the equipment for withdrawal of finished tires from a curing press mold. The use of tire removal chutes makes the operator's work considerably easier in comparison with previously used handling equipment that served for both loading of green tires into the curing press mold and unloading tires from the mold. The removal of finished tires was dangerous and physically demanding work for the operators. Contributing to poor work safety is the fact that the manipulation of the finished tire ran along in front of the press. In fact, they were the manually operated manipulators. These devices have been replaced by devices, using chutes for removal of tires. In the existing withdrawing devices, the finished tire is lifted over the bladder upper ring of the mold and gradually put down onto the roller chute behind the press. For the manipulation of the finished tire, the chute runs behind the press out of the way of the operator, improving the work safety. However, adjustment of the withdrawing equipment is rather demanding and often requires intervention of an operator. Improper adjustment, can cause damage to the mold such as a thrown piston rod of the main bladder ring. In addition, the chute is positioned at a constant height and can cause damage to occur due to release of the finished tire from a greater height than desired due to improper adjustment.